Kitty has claws
by duraburu
Summary: When Seras' bloodlust takes over after a dreadful day of bad karma, Alucard is the one to recieve the results. Not that he would mind, after all it's HIS kitty he's playing with. Rated M for a reason.


**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Hellsing, it belongs to Kouta Hirano. The happenings in this story were made up by me and don't actually happen in neither the (horribly bad) anime nor the OVAs nor the Manga.**

**Kitty Has Claws**

Seras Victoria was cursing her luck. Today's mission had led her into the musty basement of an abandoned cathedral to kill an especially tricky FREAK who went about unnaturally careful in selecting his prey. It seemed he was older than the trash the Hellsing organization usually dealt with, something quite unnerving to Sir Hellsing. So she had sent the young vampires and a squad to kill and destroy the FREAK. It wasn't that hard to take out the ghouls rummaging through the withered building but the actual FREAK was a problem. He had collapsed nearly half of the church with some explosives and she was currently separated from her troops.

"Oh, so the Hellsings have sent their newest pet to kill me, huh?" sounded the taunting voice of the man

He looked about his early forties, with greasy hair and rotten teeth. His clothing was that of a priests, but tattered and bloodied. Seras narrowed her eyes at the nasty creature and took aim at his head. He merely laughed and lunged at her, an insane glimmer in his eyes.

"You're merely a kitten, whereas I know what I'm doing. You will die here" he shrieked madly

Seras blinked when she heard her old nickname, but then she snarled.

"How dare YOU call me kitten!"

Suddenly, pictures of her old friends and comrades flooded her mind, affectionately ruffling her hair and laughing. Then there was this filthy freak calling her by that name. It was an unbearable insult to all her fallen friends and Seras' rage grew by the second.

When he dodged her bullets she discarded her harkonnen and lunged at him.

He had picked a truly bad day to taunt her.

In the evening, Seras was rudely awakened by her Master calling for her and then scolding her for neglecting her bloodpackets. When she stumbled out of his chambers, tired and frustrated, she had collided with Walter who was about to knock her door, causing the old retainer to stumble and drop the bucket of ice he was about to bring her, causing the icecubes to spill on the floor and effectively making a mess. When she had finished apologizing and helped Wlter to clean, she found that the water in the shower ran cold, no matter how much she turned the knob.

The worst was when Sir Integra called for her and informed her of her mission, which she was to excecute as the leader of a bunch of rookies.

The man were afraid of her as soon as they saw her red eyes and their obvious fear was unnerving and angering her even further. When they arrived at the scene and got separated and the FREAK collapsed the building, causing several men to die under the roof as it collapsed and Seras to feel dread and immense guilt.

"Why so angry, is the kitten sad I killed her comrades?" laughed the filthy priest from behind her

Seras twitched angrily and turned only to find empty space. He was fast. Suddenly, something struck her from behind and she stumbled forward only to get pulled back by her hair. The priest breathed his foul breath down her neck and cackled evilly.

"Now, what do you think happens when I bite you, huh? Do you think you'll turn into a ghoul, huh?"

That moment, a flash of a memory, when another priest had threatened her, resurfaced. With it an anger she didn't know existed came boiling and hot. Why did everyone think she was incapable? Was all they saw really her soft face and timid blue eyes? Who gave them the right to judge her? She wasn't weak!

Those furious thoughts shot through her head, weakening the hold she held over her vampiric side, a hold which was already weak from her refusal to drink blood.

'Don't let them touch you! Don't let them treat you like that!' a light voice whispered seductively in her head 'Let's show them who we are, Seras. Kill him, Seras Victoria!'

The voice broke every control she had over herself, her vision fading in a red haze of fury and bloodlust.

The FREAK suddenly tensed. The little girl in his claw-like hand seemed to change, her body was stiffening and relaxing and suddenly, she twisted to face him. He suddenly recoiled from the sight. His every nerve old him that this creature was going to kill him.

Her stance was fierce, slightly crouched and reminded him of a tiger ready for the kill. The girl's eyes, once o perfect blue, were glowing a smoldering red light and her wild grin bared her elongated fangs. She chuckled and before he could react, grabbed his arms and placed her foot on his chest. With a firce snarl, she yanked and effectively ripped his arms of his body.

The stunned priest shrieked before the demon, for she couldn't be called a girl anymore, kicked him backwards. As he lay on the floor, he watched with growing panic as she advanced, still smiling insanely, and placed her booted foot on his skull.

Seras stomped down and his skull exploded, splattering her uniform and face. She hungrily lapped the blood from her gloves and lips. She frowned; it wasn't enough.

Then she heard somebody pulling at a nearby wooden door. Sniffing the air, she could tell it was a male. He seemed to be trapped in a room closeby. Stalking to the old wooden door, she pulled the rusty knob and tore the door from its hinges. Black wood splinters flew as she carelessly tossed the door away to reveal a frightened young man. His feverish gaze widened when he saw her fangs and eyes. He immediately crawled to the far wall and started to sweat profusely.

"Please, no! I'm begging you, spare me! I have a family!" he nearly cried, but she never lost her smile.

In a flash, she was in front of him and grabbed his torn shirt, yanking him up. He didn't even struggle but kept on begging her to release him. He went ignored.

Seras was too focused on the blood she could hear rushing through his veins. She stared at his tanned neck, a vein pulsing from the fear he was feeling. She gave a chuckle as she bit down and drank deeply from the warm blood flowing in her mouth.

When there was no blood left, she dumped the man to the ground and crushed his skull in a way similar to the priest. All of a sudden, she heard clapping behind her.

When she turned around staring at the person, her stance visibly relaxed. Standing there was a man clad in a red coat and hat, wearing glasses with red lenses. He wore a white shirt underneath the coat and black boots. He had an amused look at his handsome face and gave her a grin mirroring her own.

"Well done, police girl. You finished that freak at an impressive speed. And you drank blood" he said, his deep rumbling voice laced with endless amusement

Seras merely smiled seductively and stalked towards him, much like a lioness would with her chosen prey. She let her hips sway on purpose and put her arms around his neck without hesitance. A slow smirk formed on her face and she pressed herself against the taller male.

Alucard stared down at her, a smirk of his own on his face. He put his arms around her back and suddenly, there was a black portal around them. Seconds later they were in his chambers, deep below Hellsing Manor. His lone chair sat in the middle of the blank room, only his coffin lay in the far corner. On a table besides the chair stood a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Well well, police girl, you seem awfully eager today, don't you?" he chuckled lowly as he sat down and released her from his grasp.

Said girl merely smiled and sat herself on his lap, pressing herself against his torso, well aware of how her breast pushed against his chest. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she licked her lips and sent him a smoldering dark red gaze, smiling seductively and baring her fangs.

The elder vampire was slightly astonished by her bold actions and more than a little content being the object of her affections. The smoldering crimson gaze in her eyes was very enticing and when she rubbed herself against his chest, trailing his muscles with her hand, he was also aware that it affected him more than he would have liked to admit. Just as her lips were slowly moving closer to his, he gave a sigh and tore his gaze away from the very strangely behaving fletchling and briskly stood up, earning a startled cry from the petit woman. He sat her on his chair and put his trademark grin on his face. Alucard then lowered his glasses and stared at the crimson gazed woman.

"You are a very fine _vampiress_" he began in a regretful tone "But you aren't Seras Victoria"

At hearing her full name, the woman wriggled in the seat and hissed.

"I wouldn't mind to have some fun with the police girl, but it would be a waste if she missed it" he mumbled and before she could react he put his index finger on her fore head and spoke in a commanding voice "Seras Victoria, return immediately".

Said woman twitched and blinked, deep blue eyes staring confusedly at her master.

", what happened?" she asked in a timid voice when she saw a flash of annoyance in his eyes.

"Nothing much. You are in my chambers because you seemed to have lost control while fighting that freak. My master wishes to speak to you immediately" he said, his voice sounding tired

"O..oh. I'm sorry" she said and hurriedly stood up "I will report to her right away"

With that, his fletchling hurried out of his chambers. Alucard sighed when the mental link they shared broadcast her uneasiness wandering the dark hallways in the dungeon. He sat down on his chair and absentmindly noticed how it smelled of blood and gunpowder and something soft yet strong. Just like the policewoman.

"Just like _my_ policewoman" he chuckled and poured himself some blood.


End file.
